


Choose your poison

by Veraverorum (your_Mother)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicide, Torture, morbid relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_Mother/pseuds/Veraverorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori keeps opening and closing his eyes and a hundred deaths pass in between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choose your poison

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello first thing first!  
> There's explicit torture and death in this fic. Be aware of the tags that will updated with every chapter in case of other triggering material.

Nori closes his eyes.  
  
He’s riding powerful tights, meeting them halfway with his own body speared and ready to break.  
His hands are laying on tough pectorals, moving up and down at the lungs quick tempo.  
He slides his hands higher.   
They can’t close around a neck so big, but Nori knows the other doesn’t expect his morbid intentions.  
He’s not prepared to be stricken when he’s so defenceless in the throes of passion.  
It’s easy to press down until the dwarf comes inside of him and the Adam’s apple bobs no more.

Nori opens his eyes and shivers.  
He closes them again.   
  
He has climbed a tree. High up in the branches he waits for his prey to come.  
The snow fell after he perched atop the branches and on the ground there’s no sign he’s preparing an ambush.  
Finally the dwarf comes.  
He’s built like a bear, rippling muscles and inked skin, axes paraded on his back.   
He’s walking in the snow, careless to make noises, as if he were the one who owned the forest.   
He’s walking, but when Nori pulls the string of his crossbow, a red flower blooms at his feet, and he’s walking no more.   
  
Nori opens his eyes and shivers.  
He rolls on his side and closes them.   
  
He has a whip in a hand and he caresses the other one with its long tail.   
The skin is crispy and ready to crack open again the strong back already bleeding in front of him.  
Blood flows from cuts previously laid there by that same whip.  
The dwarf had protested before being chained to the wall with his hand high up to the ceiling.  
After Nori's special treatment though, the dwarf has no strength left in him. It all sipped away with the warm liquid and his life.  
  
Nori keeps opening and closing his eyes and a hundred deaths pass in between them.   
  
A knife slicing open a throat in a dark alley.   
A spear through a chest in a honourable challenge gone wrong.   
Poison that makes the mouth foam after just a sip of tawdry beer.  
A desperate fall from a cliff.  
  
Nori sees them and can do nothing to stop them. He keeps turning and tossing and in his feverish state he doesn’t feel the hand gingerly placed on his forehead.  
  
There are lips on his skin, but he's not sure they're not part of his imagination. Or a memory.  
Agonized peaceful figments among a sea of sufferance and desperation.  
  
Nori slips away from consciousness, fragile and defenceless even though there's a guard watching over his sleep.  
  
Nori breaths until the moment he doesn't any more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I'm always glad to hear your opinions about this fic, be they nice or constructive criticisms (these are really welcome)  
> Let me know here or over on tumblr at veraverorum.tumblr.com  
> thank you :3


End file.
